The Fall of Egypt
by Fictional story teller
Summary: Carter and Sadie have felt some disturbances in the Duat, so they must find this possible threat and destroy it.
1. My pet Flaming Hummingbird

The Kane Chronicles

Book Four: The Fall of Egypt.

Chapter 1: My pet flaming humming bird. CARTER

Hi, its Carter Kane again, seems we have fallen back in a disaster and need to do something about it. Me and my dork sister have defeated Apophis and the evil murderous ghost magician Setne yet something or someone is still causing mischief. And of course, we must fix it on an untimely deadline or the world will be destroyed, (seems this happens quite a lot for us Kanes). So that brings us too what is happening, me and Sadie are currently at the First Nome of Egypt discussing plans with the Chief Lector, our uncle Amos. "My Young magicians," Amos said, "We must figure out what is causing this rupture in the Duat, I fear that this may be much like what we have seen the past." Sadie exclaimed "From what I have felt this power is as powerful as…" She didn't need to continue, we all remember the power that Apophis resonated during our fight. "What if we rally a small group of magicians and search for this disturbance?" I offered. Our magicians back at Brooklyn house have gotten very good at using the power of the gods, I wouldn't expect anything less from trainees who have trained for the past year since the battle. (I thought I would throw that out, it has been a little under a year since the battle and we seem to have gotten very good with our magic). "That's seems like our best bet, we should gather our initiates and maybe some magicians from here". Sadie said. Amos looked grim "You two are right this seems to be our best chance at finding this possible threat", he paused and looked at the doorway as if he heard something. "I suppose I can offer a few more magicians for this cause". Amos stood up and sighed, since the battle against Apophis he has aged slower yet he still looks like he is in bad shape, his gray dreadlocks made him look like an older version of Bob Marley, that is if Bob Marley liked Jazz instead of Reggae. The Chief lector robe with the design of a Jaguar on it looks heavy on poor Amos. "You must have some rest before this upcoming event, get some sleep now Children", he wheezed "I will have your magicians rallied in the morning for your departure". We got out of our chairs and said good night to our uncle and headed to the portal back to Brooklyn house. When we reached home we came home to exactly what we didn't want to. "FFFRRREEEAAAKKK"! yelled my pet Griffin Freak. He was flying around on fire. A small dozen of Demons attacked our initiates. "HOLY HORUS, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE"? I yelled to Jaz, our lead healer magician. "These bozos attacked when you left, I think there here to find something". She screamed back. To my left Sadie yelled a spell " _A'max_ " a symbol burned through the air and suddenly Freak wasn't the only one a flame about four demons jumped over the side of the house into the river, I guess they forgot they were demons because right upon impact they turned to sand. " _Khefa_ " I yelled and suddenly and giant blue fist formed and punched a few more demons to dust. Soon there was only about two demons left, Sadie zapped one with a lightning spell, but the other she didn't blast. We took him inside, of course bound and began to ask questions. "Why did you attack us" I asked, the demons head was an insects head, so his mandibles moved and made sound, "Why should I tell you anything." Said the demon, "Because if you don't, when we're done with you, you'll be a pile of sand". "As you wish Kane", it hissed "We attacked because we were looking for a scroll that you have in possession. We needed it to conjure our master". "Who is your master"? Sadie asked truly curios, I guess when you have defeated two gods of chaos you feel as another would be annoying. "It doesn't matter" The demon sneered "By the time you discover him he will already be in power". He cackled, I stabbed him and he turned to dust.


	2. We Set a table

Chapter Two

We _SET_ a table. SADIE

Hoi, its Sadie. Long time since the last time we ever voiced a recording eh. Well it doesn't matter to much, but I'll tell you what has happened since our last recording. We've grown to our magic very well, Carter is now 16 and is a freshman in the high school portion of BAG (Brooklyn academy for the gifted) while I am in my 8th grade of the middle school portion. Zia and Carter have been going on swell and so have I and Walty boy (aham getting a bit off topic) but so that is what has been going on. Back to the real story I suppose, we started to head back to the first Nome to rally up the magicians when Cleo said she may have found something of use for us. We followed her to the library where she pulled a scroll, "this is a scroll that tells the best idea we have of what other deity may be evil". She explained, I looked at the scroll, "Kek", I said "what kind of name is Kek"? Carter scowled at me, "He was originally the god of Darkness and chaos, he is the one causing this"? he asked Cleo. She shrugged "It is what I could find, perhaps you can visit another god and ask them about him". When she said that we were zipped away from where we were and taken to a dark place. "Carter where are we"? "You're with an old friend" said a voice in the dark, "Oh gods why now"? Carter complained. To our right a pillar of fire blazed to life, we both jumped back. And we saw a very memorable face. "Set". I said. To his left stood his wife Nephthys, she seemed friendly enough. "Why did you bring us here Set"? I Questioned. "Why"? He mused "do you not want to see an old friend"? He said, then laughed. "I brought you here to help you Sadie, you would like my help would you not"? I looked at Carter but he seemed in a daze as if he wasn't seeing everything that was going on. I tried not to show my fear "What kind of help might this be Set"? I asked, "It's for this quest of yours Sadie, Kek is the god you seek correct"? I stared at him with shock "How" I mumbled but he cut me off, "that doesn't matter Sadie, what matters is that you find him, of course he is the god of darkness so technically he is everywhere but you can find his source" he said, "Where is his source"? I shouldn't have asked that last bit because of course Set couldn't tell me but it was worth a shot I suppose. Set looked sad, which was most definitely not like him. I began to grow worried. "Now Sadie you know I can't tell you that, without a reason to tell you, I suppose you will have to do something for me eh". He stepped down from his throne and walked to another room, I followed but left Nephthys and Carter behind. When we reached the other room, it looked like a kitchen. Set sighed and looked down at the table "Sadie can you set the table"? Now I knew something was wrong with Set because he didn't even laugh at his Set the table joke. "Sure" I replied and began to pull the seats to the table. It took me about 15 minute I suppose to fix the table up for set and he seemed pleased that I did this without any complaining but I was worried about set, which I know is quite strange but I have never seen him so bored and sad. When I was done, he gave me a smile and told me where Kek usually is, his source anyway. He explained that Kek was usually in Egypt stuck in a tomb somewhere. I frowned "wouldn't he just blast a way out". "No, he is stuck to this spot, he was joined with the tomb". He sighed, "I wish I could you more Sadie, but that is all I know". "Its fine Set this is all I need, however I must ask why did you help us"? "Well why not Kane", he replied "It's just been so boring since that last battle and since us gods retreated to the heavens, my life has been so boring not being able to control you mortals and all". He cracked a small smile, that made me feel a bit better. "Thank you Set, and umm try to stay happy". I cheered. And at that we were teleported back to Brooklyn house. When we arrived, Carter yelped "Set" than frowned, "What happened". He asked. "Set helped us" I replied. He looked shocked, "huh I guess he can be helpful when he wants to be" he said.


	3. We fight our own shadows

Hel **lo to the reader, just wanted to say that if you like this story please say so and also tell me which POV I Should do next.**

Chapter 3

We fight our own shadows. Sadie

(Oh, yes brother dear, I still want the mic during the next part). Hullo Sadie again, I wanted to explain what happened after we returned because hey I am Sadie Kane. Anyway, we returned and spoke to Cleo. She looked fairly stunned due to the fact we randomly zipped out in the middle of her conversation. "What happened to you two"? she asked. "Set summoned us to give us info about this Kek fellow, where he may be located anyway". Cleo leaned closer, her eyebrows raised as if expecting something, "well". She said. "Oh, you want us to tell you, um well Set explained that Kek would be somewhere in Egypt in a tomb". I shuddered at the last part, the last time I was in a tomb I met some not so friendly mummies. "Maybe this tomb is somewhere we have been before"? She cheered. Carter said, "maybe but not likely", "it's not like we have been in many tombs". Felix walked up to me and tugged my arm, "Uh my penguins escaped again". He said softly, he was so loving to penguins yet he always loses them. "where are they" carter asked, "are they with Philip"? (Philip is our pet albino croc, he usually just splashes in his pool with his little croc buddy carter saved with Percy Jackson, but that's a story for another time). Felix shook his head and instead pointed upstairs towards our rooms, just then I began to hear all the commotion. We dashed up the stairs towards Carter's room, nobody. "Oh, please tell me there aren't in my room Felix". But Felix just put his head down. I slammed through my door and found about 5 baby penguins sitting on my bed Waddling around trying to find a place to rest. " _fah_ " I spoke and instantly the penguins turned to clay statues. I looked at Felix who was still looking down "Felix please be more careful with these", "Capeesh"? He nodded, and gave me a hug, then walked away. "Poor boy", I told carter "He loves his penguins but he needs to learn to control those birds, eh". "Yah, last week I saw one snooping through my underwear droor". He sighed "I guess we should go and continue talking to Cleo". "Yup" I said then we walked down to meet Cleo. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs when out of nowhere two black things came out of nowhere and smacked carter across the face, "OW" he yelped. My instincts kicked in and I yelled " _Heqat"_ and suddenly I was holding my staff. When Carter got back up he summoned his Khopesh and got ready. The two things mimicked our styles, Carters mimic had the same khopesh, it attacked and Carter blocked then it hit me "Carter these are our shadows". Carter looked at me strangely then made a OHH face. I summoned a spell " _Sa'mir"_ the hieroglyph for pain flew. I guess shadows don't work that way because then I was the one getting affected, Carter Cut the shadows arm, but then he was the one bleeding a bit. "What"? "how do we defeat them" he questioned. I knew better than to use more spells because they would affect me so instead I thought for once. "Carter, we need to get them into darkness". I yelled over the fight. "How"? "we take them to the library, when they go into the darkness they will blend in and go away, I hope". "Well I suppose it's worth a shot he said, then we dashed through our shadows strait through the great room and towards the library. By the time, we got there Cleo opened the door "oh hi guys what's uuuaaa" (that last bit is because I tackled her to get her down. We stood up and just as we suspected our black body doubles were following us but when they hit the dim light of the library they instantly vanished. Huh I guess I can be brilliant when I want to, (Carter is smacking his face with his hand). "what was that"? asked Cleo "our shadows", I replied "Obviously Kek knows were looking for him and wanted to stop us before we even get started". "So, have you found anything about Kek"? I asked Cleo "No nothing except that he had the head of a snake, but that's all". "Okay well at least we will know what things he will probably use against us…" I said. "Shadows and snakes" carter continued. By this time, it was starting to get late so we decided to start getting ready for supper and go to bed. We ate on the terrace as usual. Carter spoke up "Hey everyone, it seems that there is another god that wants to do something with the world, so we are going to travel in a few days to Egypt and look for a tomb that may contain him, till then let's relax and try to have a great time". He sat down and clearly looked exhausted. After dinner, we just decided it would be best to get some rest. Sadly, that was not the case.

 **Hey guys sorry or the cliff hanger, you will just have to read the rest soon.**

 **I have also decided to make this a full-fledged book (of course not published) but many can read through . So hope you like this story and leave in the reviews which POV you would like to see me do next.**


	4. Unsure about mortals

**I Decided on Set because Set is an amazing and funny character to right from a POV, so hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Unsure about mortals. Set

Set looked down, "I am so bored Nephthys, there seems to be no fun since Apophis." He looked over and saw his wife looking down too. "What's wrong?" he asked kindly "Just like you, I am so very bored, would you like to do something?" She replied. Set grinned. "How about some checkers"? Nephthys giggled "No, every time we play that you beat me, but what if we actually do something like go somewhere." Set looked back towards the kitchen that Sadie set up earlier. "I suppose we can do something but let's eat some lunch first my dear." He smiled. "ok" Nephthys replied. Set made him and his lover the most scrumches Steak, mash potatoes and baked bread, either of them had ever had. "Wow that was really good" He told his wife. "Yes, it was very good dear" she replied with a smile. After they ate they decided to go down to the mortal world to take a stroll. Arm through arm they walked down through Brooklyn, they passed the subway and past the Brooklyn Bridge and towards Coney Island. To see all the mortals in front of them giving the two gods strange looks was a bit depressing for Set. "You know I thought the mortals would still treat others well, eh" he told his wife. "yes, it is quite sad." Set gave her a grin "watch this." He moved his pointer finger down while pointing at a man, instantly the man tripped and came crashing down onto a few garbage cans. Nephthys looked at Set with a grin "Now that wasn't very nice, was it?" Set replied "I am the god of evil and mischief hon, of course I'm not nice." He cracked a grin. They turned down an alley and a man was waiting there for them, "Give me all you got." He said with a young voice. "Why, what is this?" Set questioned completely confused. "This iss a robbery pu punk". He stuttered. Set just gave him a grin then laughed "No I am not going to give you anything." He said. The man pulled a gun "Give ii it to m me now." He stammered. Sets Smile faded. "Son put the gun down." He warned, the man pointed it at the two gods "NOW!" the man yelled. Nephthys clung to Sets arm, she must have been really scared he thought. Set gave the guy a You are very dumb look. "I warned him" he spoke to the sky, then lifted his finger. The man raised and flew up when he fell he landed on some trash bags, and was unconscious. Then Set and Nephthys continued there stroll. They decided to end this date by staring at the sunset at Owl's Head Park. "It's a pleasant view." Nephthys Said. Set replied "It truly is better than that dark hole isn't it" they both smiled. They began to get up when Ra appeared out of nowhere. He didn't look very happy either. "Ra good to see you" Set said, "Bah, don't give me that, today you harmed two mortals." Said Ra. He seemed to look younger since the war, is he de -aging or was it just me, thought Set. "Well it was just for fun, but the one, he threatened us". Set explained. "This doesn't matter both of you aren't even supposed to be in the mortal world", Ra lectured "therefore I am not cutting your mortal world privileges". Set scowled "fine do as you wish lord Ra, thanks for treating us like children." They opened a sand portal and went back to their home. "Ra is still treating as we were when we were kids Nephthys." Complained Set. "We're his grandchildren yes, but we are still adults", Set said. "And that punk mortal he threatened you my dear." "He did, but let's just forget it dear, and move on." "Oh fine" Set huffed then hobbled away towards the bedroom. Nephthys joined him for a good night's rest.

 **Remember to tell me which POV to do next :)**


	5. Attack from a giant fish

**Hey guys, here is another chapter to this wonderful story. This is more of a character building chapter, but don't worry there's still some action. Hope you enjoy :).**

Chapter 5

Attack from a giant fish. Walt

Hello, I am Walt Stone, seems I am new to this sort of thing won't you agree. To catch people up if you don't already know, I am a magician with the house of life and I follow the path of Anubis, god of death and funerals, makes sense since he inhabits my body. I once was a normal magician but due to a curse from my ancestors I was growing weak and about to die. When I did me and Anubis came to an understanding that we need to come together if we wanted to stay with Sadie (Ahem, my girlfriend). So, he moved into me and I am now alive.

But I say we should move on with the actual story so moving on, I hadn't seen Sadie for about two weeks now, I was on a mission to check up on the other nomes around the world. But when I heard about Brooklyn house being attacked by the demons I knew I had to come back. Upon my arrival Sadie, greeted me with a big hug and kiss. I was afraid I blushed, but I went on anyway. I told her about my travels to the other nomes. Her face turned serious when she heard about the strange sightings of shadows at the other nomes, I wonder why.

"Well it's good to have you back Walt," She said, "I was growing worried." "There's nothing to be worried about." I replied. Soon we were sitting on the balcony watching the sunset. "Have you heard of we are going to do in 2 days?" she asked. I looked at her uncomfortably "No, what are you doing?" I asked. Her face went gaunt, I looked at the sun. It was hard to believe that the sun was actually the old man Ra driving a chariot across the sky. "We're going back to Egypt to find some random tomb to find some source of the god of darkness." She finally replied. "Kek?" I asked. "How did you bloody know?" she asked with curiosity in her tone. "I guess it's the god in my head, his knowledge is now mine." "Oh…" she replied "that would make sense.

"Do you ever wonder how this ever happened?" She asked, "well sure," I replied, "it is quite odd how the Egyptians found gods and now they're here." "Not bloody that!" She replied, "I mean us, you know you're hosting a god I am just me." "That doesn't matter Sadie, what matters is that I love you." "Aww, Walty poo, that's sweet." I held her hand and kissed her. Carter then walked in "hey guys what's…" he said. Sadie slapped her face "Carter you have the best timing when it is to interrupt someone." She exclaimed. "I know that's awesome, right?" "You are slow, aren't you?" She said as she walked back inside. She went to her room and I stood there with Carter "I didn't mean it." He said sighing. "I know she's just grumpy that's all, I mean this is the 4 time you guys have had to save the world isn't it.

"Yeah first Set, then Apophis, and then Setne. And now Kek, come on." Carter said with agitation. "Yeah, I feel yeah." I replied. For a while we just sat there watching the sun slowly drop, then we saw something, just below the water making a after trail like a boat. What is that I thought? I looked closer and I saw a massive fish. "Fish!" screamed Felix. Then ran off with his penguins. "Is that Abtu?" asked Carter, really how the guy knows so much. "What or who is Abtu"? I asked, "He is a giant fish that helped Ra during his morning travel into the sky." He replied. "The question is why is he here now?" We quickly ran towards the other side of the balcony and saw Abtu skimming just below the water, I could see his sea muck green eyes, and his foul fishy odor. I nearly threw up my lunch on Carter but I held it in, Abtu swam below the water and made a great leap strait into the side of Brooklyn house. Tremors went all the way up the building, and it was about to crumble. Sadie dashed back out along with some of our other magicians and the magicians Carter asked Amos for. "What the blazes was that?" Screamed Sadie over the crumbling wall. "A big fish." I yelled back.

The fish was now in the river swimming around, it launched itself again. " _n'dah"_ Sadie quickly said, if she hadn't the entire building would have collapsed. " _tas"_ Carter yelled and the fish was bound, it collapsed strait into Philip's pool, he didn't seem to mind. "WHY DID YOU BLOODY ATTACK US YOU FISH?" Sadie yelled. The fish just looked at her as if to say _I am fish I can't talk you stupid magician._ "Talk now" Carter growled. The fish just gave him a fishy scowl. "Be that way," he said. " _tas"_ he repeated. This time the fish answered, "fine please stop this tightening and I will tell you what you want." It screeched. " _Suh'far"_ Said Carter and the binds around the giant fish loosened. "Now why did you attack us?" I asked. "I came for food; your Nome has plenty." "why aren't you with Ra in the Duat?" asked Sadie. "I only help Ra during his morning rise girl, other than that I am home free."

"Can we trust him?" asked Carter, Sadie shook her head "I'm not sure, it just doesn't make sense, shouldn't he be at some temple?" She asked, "This is my temple girl I set my first temple in that river but you humans polluted it so I have moved south, I am only here because I helped Ra later today and swam here for some of your food." I shook my head "I guess we will have to trust him, it's not like Ra would want us to kill his fish." Carter and Sadie shook their heads in agreement. So, we untied Abtu and watched him swim away, soon later we were all off in our rooms in bed.

 **Tell me if you guys enjoyed the chapter, and tell me which POV to do next.**


	6. A day off

**Review if you enjoyed. =)**

Chapter 6

A day off. Nephthys.

Nephthys had just woken up from bed. "I am going to eat breakfast dear." She told Set. Set replied "Yes, eat pretty butterfly." With a wistful tone. Nephthys looked at her husband and saw that he was still half asleep. "Oh well that makes sense". She said. She went to the kitchen, cracked open the fridge and grabbed some ingredients. I need milk, eggs, bacon and some bread she thought to herself. She grabbed her items and side stepped to the countertop. She turned on the burner and a speck of fire bristled to life under the burner.

"Great, this is going be yummy". She mumbled to herself. She decided to cook the bacon first, it would take longer anyway. SZZZZZZ, it cracked and cackled on the heated pan. While that was cooking, she decided to go into the throne room, with a swipe of her hand the grimy old room turned into a penthouse suite, with a nice flat screen TV and a long slender couch. Nephthys unhatched the relaxer and stretched out. "ah being a god has some great perks". She said. Beep Beep Beep, rang the timer. She stood back up and walked into the kitchen.

She took her bacon slices and placed them on the counter, cracked open the eggs, whisked them and placed them on the pan. Then walked over to the toaster and placed toast inside. After a few minutes the timer and another beep and she took her eggs, and the toast sprang out which she grabbed too. She sighed happily, then walked to her relaxer, grabbed the remote and stretched out. She ate her breakfast in a matter of minutes, then clicked he TV to life, passing through channels she said "News, boring." "Sports, boring." "Little kiddie cartoons, extremely boring."

There's nothing on she thought. Then she flipped onto the river documentary channel "Ohh this is a good one!" She yelled. "What where when," She heard Set say, then heard snoring. She sighed a sigh of relief. Then continued the show. "These green river basses here are very rare and only live in some north American rivers and only eat plants that lie on the bottom of the river." Said the man on the TV. After about two hours of knowledge about rivers, Nephthys decided it may be time to wake up Set. She walked into the bedroom.

"Set it's about 11:30 would you like to get up?" Set shook his head left and right his eyes still closed. Nephthys sighed, "I made breakfast, there still some left would you like to have some?" she asked. Set again shook his head, Nephthys sighed again. The show about chaos in ancient civilizations is on, di you want to watch it?" This time Set sprang up. "Oh, yes I would like to watch that." He said grinning.

He dashed out of bed still in his scull jamies straight onto the couch. "Come Nephthys, sit and let's watch." He said pointing at the TV. Nephthys smiled and sat with her husband and watched the TV

 **Sorry for the short chapter, review if you enjoy. And say what POV I should do next.**


	7. Help from two love birds

**Hey, so sorry for a late chapter, been busy lately. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7

Saved by two lovers. Carter

I guess it's my turn with the mic. We began our journey to find Kek source at sunrise the next morning after the battle with Abtu the night before. We packed plenty of water and snacks. Hopped on shriek and rode to Egypt. Since the gods had retreated into the heavens it was just me, Sadie, Walt, and Zia going on this trip. "So, do we know where to go?" asked Zia. "Nope" Sadie exclaimed. "I think we are supposed to go to the valley of the kings, I have been there with dad," I explained "I have been reading some and the valley of kings is where almost all of the ancient Egyptian pharaohs are buried." "Well duh." Sadie replied. So, we made course for the valley of the kings. When we arrived in the valley everything seemed well, so we began looking for the tomb of Kek may be.

What seemed like hours was mere minutes of searching which then payed off, when Sadie broke through a cavern and landed on her butt. "Ouch." She mumbled to herself, then we came down. On the walls were hieroglyphs of a tall man in black and people bowing and praising him, no not praising rather begging for mercy too him. "So, he used to be an evil guy, eh." Sadie asked. "Of course, he was evil then because he is evil now" I replied. "I wonder why he was evil?" Walt asked. We kept moving through the tunnels. Eventually we made it to a room full of treasure of all kinds and in the center, was a sarcophagus. "Found him." I whispered softly. We inched closer and when we reached the edge of the sarcophagus, the top burst off with a sizzle noise.

We jumped back and pulled our weapons, nothing happened at first but then a shadow stood up and got out of the coffin. I couldn't make out the shadows face but I could tell it wasn't happy. It extended its arm towards us but it couldn't grab us in time. We all moved out of the way. " _Khefa_ " I yelled and suddenly a giant blue fist punched the shadow man in the face. It didn't seem to do much because the shadow got right back up, I moved closer hoping to slash it, but it just moved its arm to the side and I crumbled against a wall. "Carter!" Zia yelled. Sadie was clearly irritated. " _Suh-Far_ " she said and the back wall crumbled over the shadow. "That wasn't wise Sadie." Zia Said irritably. She then shot fire out of her staff towards the crumbled wall, the shadow was instead on top of the wall. "Oh great, it can morph through stuff." Sadie complained. The shadow just seemed to roll its eyes, then pointed three fingers at Zia, Walt and Sadie. They all went flying in different directions.

All seemed lost until two recognizable love bird gods came through a corridor. "Bes, thwart." Sadie sighed with relief. Like many times before Bes ripped off his pants showing his speedo labeled "Dwarf Pride" He unhinged his mouth and yelled "BOO". The shadow dissipated into the floor. And we greeted our old friend, hopefully who can help us again with this adventure.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	8. Catacombs suck

**Hey guys, sorry for this long, long pause. I have been pretty busy and haven't been able to post much, Anyway, hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

Catacombs suck. Sadie

(MINE Carter!) Any who after seeing our good ol' buckos as you Americans would say, we ventured deeper and deeper into the tomb. Cobwebs gathered around, "Bes, Thwart, how's it been?" Carter asked. "Just swell." Thwart spoke with glee. "Bes chuckled and gave a nod. They walked hand in hand, I took notes. I walked near Walt and locked hands with him, he gave me a blank look but didn't refuse. "Was that Kek?" I asked Bes. "yeah, why you lookin' for him?" Bes wondered.

I didn't want to explain now so I gave Carter a glance. He understood and started chatting with them. As we sailed down the spiral into more catacombs I saw more and more hieroglyphs. They began to look cracked, older. The farther we went down the older they got. Zia was holding the torch (and yes it was a torch not a light) when it began to sputter out she would use fire magic.

When we reached the bottom of the spiral we came into a vast area. It was still dark mind you so we all had to use a torch, lucky for us carter had some spares in his locker. We all went in different directions searching for the shadow we saw minutes before. "If I were a shadow where would I be?" I asked myself. Suddenly the air went cold, even with the torch very close it was freezing. "He's near." I whispered to Walt. I summoned a staff Walt summoned magic from his hands. This time he used fire, donno why. Then he appeared in all of his glory.

Kek looked like… a frog? A man hovered in the air he wore black robes and had the head a frog. "Pathetic mortals, what are you here for." He lisped. Me and Walt exchanged confused looks. "Umm, are you Kek?" I asked finally. "Of course, I am, god of chaos and darkness for like 15,000 years." "Oh god Cleo, you messed up this time." I muttered. Kek stared grimly at us. "So, what did you come here for, if nothing I will destroy you." I gulped slowly then looked at Walt, he didn't glance back but he looked ready for anything. Perhaps that was because he had a god in him. We made the first move… it didn't go too well.

" _Tas_ " I yelled. Ribbons began entangling the frog man. After he practically became a mummy light came from underneath the ribbons or rather came from the air towards the ribbons. Slowly the torch lost light, and darkness came. He heard him laugh from all sides, a cackle that sounded very hoarse. " _A'max"_ Walt said. Fire cracked and cackled all over his arms. Projecting light farther then expected all around us we saw rotting corpses standing up staring at us. They had circled us, standing still, watching every move. Then a light gust of wind blew out Walt's arm fire. When he relit, the corpses were closer. "Oh dear, what have we gotten ourselves into?" I muttered. A stronger gust of wind blew out the flames again.

When Walt lit this last time, the corpses were directly around us. "CARTER!" I screamed. Then Walt began flaming them. The corpses still didn't move when on fire but at least now they would be seen and will die hopefully soon. We pushed through the horde of bodies until we reached the others. "What is it Sadie? Asked Zia. Me and Walt didn't stop, we kept going and yelled "RUN." On our way away.

Soon we were charging up the spiral again and out to the surface. The light blinded me so much I nearly collapsed. "What was down there?" Carter asked. "Lots of dead people." Walt sighed. I explained one final thing before our way back to Brooklyn house. "Kek is a frog warlock." Carter being the dork he is said "A Murloc? Like from World of Warcraft?" "At least Carter bring good moods." I replied laughing.


	9. All mummies must die

**Been busy but now I am trying keep the chapters frequent. :D**

 **I'm also making all my stories have longer chapters, go read my other works.**

 ****All mummies must die: Carter

Walt, Me, Sadie, Bes and Thwart collapsed to the sand. Its warmness was comforting after being inside a deep dark catacomb. "Shall we continue?" I asked. "Yep." Sadie replied. I was about to open a portal when I heard moaning coming from inside the hole. When a few mummies emerged, we were ready.

" _Khe-fa."_ A fist came from within me and flew at a mummy. It flew like a rag doll and crunched into a rock, turning to dust. More mummies emerged. Soon we were almost fully surround. _"Drowah"_ Sadie said quick. A bubble of golden light surrounds us four. We had destroyed few mummies but more just kept appearing.

The mummies slacked as they approached our bubble, they began banging it like a dog wishing to come inside. "Quick make a portal." I told Bes. He began working and soon we had a sand portal. The bubble shattered, and the mummies approached. Their stench from thousands of years being locked in a cave. The lacking jaws hanging towards the center of their chests. One got too close it latched onto Sadie, gripping her in a tight bear hug.

(It reeked according to Sadie)

I summoned my Khopesh. I sliced the mummy in half and it crumbled. Frantically Sadie yelled " _Ha-di."_ a large explosion occurred in the center of the mummies. Many flew into dust but more prevailed and proceeded to approach. Sadie made one final barrier. And the five of us jumped into the portal.

We found ourselves inside Brooklyn House. I collapsed onto the couch. Breathing heavily, I drift into sleep. In my dream I found myself in the cavern again. What I saw was Kek giving the orders of destroying his only complications with destroying mankind. 'us.' He ordered what looked like shadows. It _was_ more shadows. They were replicas of Me, Sadie, Walt, Bes and Thwart. They all mischievously looked in my direction. ' _They know I'm here.'_ I thought.

When I finally awoke, the others were watching me. "What?" I questioned. "you were shaking kid." Bes replied. "I was sleeping, I had a dream," I explain. "Kek knows that we are here, he is going to send a small assault to kill us." "Not more." Sadie whined, Walt comforts her. However, I thought she was being rather childish, but she wants the attention from Walt, so I concur. I decided I as hungry and it be great to eat something. I strolled to the patio and picked up some bread and ham. The ham was steamed to perfection and the bread was freshly baked, my mouth was watering. I had not realized how hungry I was.

I devoured every crumb of my meal and decided to find Zia. I found her in her room. She was laying on her bed, clearly exhausted, but I didn't know why. Her eyes were closed tight, I decided to slowly creep to her. When I was close enough I plopped into her bed quick. She gasped then saw me and smirked. "You shouldn't do that." She warned. I kissed her on her forehead and she rolled her eyes.

"Why do you seem exhausted." I ask. "The children were just being mischievous." She explained. She closed her eyes shut again. She exhaled deeply. I decide to lay with her a bit longer then go into my own room. When inside I'm greet by Sadie. "Hello lover boy." She teases. "Oh, shut up." I say mildly. She decided to make herself at home, by laying on my bed fully stretched. She turned on my tv towards the sports channel.

"OOOOHH, football." She exclaims loudly. I just frowned at the screen, I never liked football it was a brain-dead sport. Causing injuries, and nothing more or less. But Phutball, or soccer for Americans. That is a good sport. I decide to take the remote from Sadie and change the channel to soccer. "Hey, I was watching that!" Sadie whined. She punched me in the arm. I winced but then climbed into bed. "Why did you come here?" I asked. "I just wanted to hang out with my big brother." She beams. After everything she's still young little girl Sadie. She lays by my side as we watch soccer. "Carter," She asks "Is Kek on his way?" I reply, "I'm not sure yet Sadie."

We just lay there in bed watching the game until it is about 11:00. The game ended and my team one. "Yes." I hollered. I did an odd victory dance, completely betraying the fact that it was not me who did anything to accomplish the game. "Boo, that's dumb." Sadie said negatively. I ignored her and kept dancing. When she got out of my bed she walked up to me and gave me a great big hug. "Thanks brother," she starts. "For a normal evening." She embraces me tighter then swiftly walks out the door, down the hall way and into her room.

After that I was sort of awestruck. Sadie thanked me for having a sibling's night. "I enjoyed it too." I mumbled to myself. I lay back in bed and relax. The game had ended so I decided to flip through the channels. Suddenly, I turn to the news channel. It shows fires, burning in a metal storage yard. I look more closely, and I realize that is our yard. I dash out of bed and to the balcony There are fires surrounding Brooklyn house. "Oh no, not now." I grumble. I tumble through my door and down the hall. I nock vigorously at Sadie's door. When she opens it, she looks like she's in tears. I don't know why. I grab her arm and dash again down the hall way to the center of the living room. I scream inside my head. ' _I don't know what to do, I don't know!'_ I think. I set Sadie down gently onto the couch then run back towards the sleeping courters. I bang on every door as loud as I can and scream "We're under attack this is not a drill, get up now!"

Soon Brooklyn house is lively everyone sprang into action barring windows and setting barriers around the house. Setting traps for intruders. I open the door to the stairs that lead to the roof. There freak was. Flailing obviously scared out of his griffin mind. He was flapping his wings frantically attempting to take off. However, he is chained to the roof and can't move. I try to calm him but have no success. I eventually have success calming him, after I promise him more food then he's ever had. That was a lie.

I unchain my pet and hop on his back. Together we soar above the fire, to see what caused it. I dive steep towards the ground and spot a few enemies. More demons and a few mummies and finally our shadows leading it all. I summon my Khopesh and slice a demon's head off. When it crumbles its friends realize they're not alone anymore.

They stare at me shouting curses in Egyptian and I suppose demon. " _Khe-fa"_ I yelled over the noise. A giant blue fist came crashing down on more demons flattening them to dust. I came down for another swing, I sliced a mummy in half. The approaching opponents were not that dangerous it was the shadows that were dangerous. Listening behind me I heard orders, coming from Zia. "Open fire." She instructed.

Suddenly balls of fire flung from catapults atop Brooklyn house. _'How had they set those up so quick'_ I thought. I soured vertically to avoid the projectiles. They crashed into the demon ranks. Turning everything, they hit or burned to dust. " _Ha-wi"_ I swing my sword and naturally a much larger blue Khopesh follows my movements, slicing through four more demons.

Soon after more catapult fire and slicing all that was left was piles of sand and dust. Even the fire was dying. I glared at the shadow replicas, mumbling a curse. They didn't attack, they instead just turned and retreat. I'm sure everyone was thankful for this. I flew Freak back to the roof of Brooklyn house and touched down. Waiting for me was Walt, Sadie and Zia. "Why did they retreat?" Walt inquires. "I'm not sure," I reply. "I believe the shadow generals or replicas have same equals as us. So, five against five along with our artillery and other magicians…" "they would have lost." Zia cuts in.

"Exactly." I state. By this time, it is starting to turn morning. Dawn has arrived, and we decide for breakfast. All magicians walk to the patio and begin to feast. I take my food and join Zia. Being the picky eater she is, she chose to only eat an apple along with orange juice. I decide to munch on a Belgian waffle, eggs and bacon. With some milk as my drink. The warm crunch of the waffle is amazing. Only the freshest food here at Brooklyn house. "How are you doing.?" I asked with enthusiasm. "Fine." Zia replies simply. She ends the conversation before it begins. I wonder what is up, Zia and Sadie are acting rather upset over something.

I decide not to probe and just move on. "Zia." I start. "Would you maybe want to come with me after breakfast." Zia balled the room. Then stared at me. "Sure, we need to talk anyway." I felt confused about her statement and I'm sure I looked confused as well, but we preceded to eat. The sweet taste of the bacon filled my mouth, its pure maple taste (because it was maple bacon) was heavenly. I released this was the perfect time to say something flirty with Zia, to amp her mood up of course. "You know, this bacon is godly, but it's not as heavenly as you." I told Zia with a large grin spreading across my face.

She gave a slight smirk and gave me a peck on the cheek. "thank you." She replied. When we finished we decided to talk in the library. I shut the door, so none could over hear. I also turned all Shabti off, however I did so they couldn't overhear. When done I decided to probe. "Zia, why are you and Sadie acting strange?" she eyeballed me top to bottom, then answered sheepishly. "We fear, the loss of you." Her lip quivered, I embraced my girlfriend. I honestly never wanted to stop hugging her. I understood. She feared me being lost in battle, her and Sadie must have had this fear but just kept it to themselves.

"You will never lose me." I comforted. "We'll be together until the end." I said smiling. "Hopefully that's not for a very long time." She replied smiling. "Yeah, hope so." I kissed her. "Anything else you want to talk about?" She asked. I gently stroked her hair through my hand, "No." I said. We exited the library hand in hand and decided to find Sadie. She was sitting in the living room on the couch with Walt. They were enjoying a lovely conversation when we plopped next to them. "Sup." I greeted. "Sup to you to." Sadie and Walt said in basic unison. "Sadie can we talk?" I inquired. She nod and we strolled up to my room. When we got there, I shut the door and gave my sister a bear hug. She obviously confused hugged me back halfheartedly. "What?" She wondered. "I know you worry for me, Zia explained." I say. "Oh." She says. She shook her head up and down.

She embraced me full heartedly this time. "Yeah, I worry when you act all heroic," she starts. "you're my big brother after all." She smiles "Yeah, we'll have each other's back always." I respond. "Love your big brother."

"Love you little sis."

 **Review, and hope you enjoyed :D**


	10. Partners

**New POV and character.**

Companions: Cleo.

I study the scrolls eagerly. Searching for a clue to what may help the Kane children defeat Kek. I find… nothing. "What a letdown." I mutter. I have looked through every scroll, book, and manuscript in Brooklyn houses library.

' _There has to be something, right?"_ I think. I flip open a book I've looked over ten times so far. Nothing referring to Kek. Its as though he was erased. "Wait." I say aloud. A light bulb pops in my head. I rush out the library and to the Kane siblings.

"Carter, Sadie!" I rush. I trip over the living rooms couch and crash my head. Carter and Sadie approach me, "I bet that hurt?" Sadie jokingly asks. "Ow." Is all I reply with. Carter grips my hand and raises me up. He eyes me, making sure I hadn't hurt myself. "Yes, what is it Cleo?" He inquires finally.

"I figured out something of Kek." I mumble, still dazed. Carter relieves himself, most likely believing I was going to let them down. I wasn't this time, I have provided some details about him and I was going to share.

"He doesn't show up in any scrolls or books, as though he disappeared." I annotate. They nod, wondering what else I may have to say. "I believe that, that's why he was in a cave. Deep underground he was sealed away. But why was he there?" I wonder. Sadie says something that I hadn't thought of before. "What if someone put him in the catacomb, not wanting him around anymore. And he wants revenge upon the person who had done it." My eyes open wide, understanding the missing pieces that had been lost.

"Sadie you're a genius." I compliment. "I know." She boasts grinning. Carter believes otherwise. "Why would he attack _mankind_ as revenge?" He says. "Perhaps humanity was the person that put him there. Maybe we didn't want chaos and darkness anymore. And now he wants revenge." I add.

Carter nod in agreement. "Its possible." "We should prepare to go on a quick expedition to search for more information, we can visit Thoth." Sadie suggests. Carter agrees, and they leave me. All alone. I stumble to the couch and lay down. I decide to rest, I am tired. I stretch over the couch and close my eyes. Soon I am in a trance, whisked away from reality and into the dream world.

I study my surroundings, looking at every little detail. It takes me a few minutes to study the tools and the benches to realize I'm in a workshop. I parade through the workshop actively watching my surroundings. I expect something to pop out at me in attempt to scare me. But that never happens. It's just an empty workshop.

I pick up tools in my ethereal land and clack them together. ' _This is my dream?'_ I ponder. It makes no sense, but I continue to do what is to do. I clash my tools together, a hammer and wrench. The shrill noise sends a chill down my spine, a feeling that usually hurts to feel. But now I enjoy the feeling. I don't know why but the goosebumps and the arch of my back is comfortable.

For hours I sit in a dream and clash two tools together making the metal howl. "Why is this fun?" I say aloud. I clash the two tools one final time, but they don't make a noise. Instead my finger gets caught between and crunches. The finger bends a very unwanted angel and begins to bleed. Thankfully I was ghostlike. The pain never appeared to me, so I just sat there.

Now that I broke my finger my mind drifts. Thinking of all sorts of things in the real world. I think of my home country, Rio de Genaro. I think of the family that I left behind. I think of things such as,3 will I ever have a normal life. No normal life is not what I am meaning. I mean more of a life like what Sadie has. She is a more experienced magician then me, she is braver then me. That's why I am the librarian. She is more pretty then me. She has Walter.

My mind continues to drift through the thoughts of Sadie. I wish I was more like her and less of I. "No." I say to myself. I rebuke those thoughts. "I am a great person just like Sadie in my own way." I justify. There is no reason wanting something someone else has when you have something of your own you take pride in. But my thoughts counter me.

I don't have anything I am that proud of. I don't have much except my ability to read dusty pieces of papyrus. I only wish to have what every other girl my age has. Something they take pride of themselves and people to share the pride with. And one person to care for more then others. I envy Sadie for Walt. Its luck I conclude.

I wake up startled, someone was trying to wake me up. My eyes open and adjust to the brightness. "Who, what is going on." I grumble yawning. Above me stands a handsome boy. He has green eyes. And dark chocolate colored hair. He has a sharp chin and is tan. I am unable to produce words. "uh, uh, hi." I stutter. "Hello." He responds. He clenches his hand and steps back. "I, I was just wondering if you were ok." He jabs.

He too is nervous, but for what reason. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I ask. "You were shaking. Like your cold, I could get you a blanket." He offers. ' _He is being so generous, why is he acting this way?'_ I think. "Thank you, your sweet but I was just about to get up anyway." I smile. He smiles coyly back, "Ok." He responds.

He hikes away from me and plops onto another part of the couch. He uses the controller to turn the TV on. He flips and flips till he stops on one channel. The movie playing is an old American western. Men gallop on their horses in search of outlaws. I stare at the boy for time. Then look over at the clock. It reads 1:42. My mouth opens broadly. "It's 1:42 in the morning!" I wail. The boy eyes me surprised by my sudden outburst. "Yes, it is?" He says both as a statement and a question. He is clueless to as why I am shocked.

"Why are you up?" I inquire "You should be sleeping." The boy stands up and moves closer to me. "Couldn't sleep, can't sleep." He replies still watching the TV. "No, you need to go to your room." I say urgent. The boy still refuses, "I can't sleep, and someone had to watch you as you slept here. Also, I can sleep here if you can."  
I gaze at the boy. I nod and agree. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone. We can get into trouble." "Why would we get in trouble?" He asks. I roll my eyes in a silly way rather then angry way. "Because let's see, boy and a girl, together after everyone else is asleep." I start. His eyes widen, "oh no, I meant nothing like that." He says. He sighs, most likely thinking he just made things awkward.

I focus on his neck, hanging there is a neckless with the symbols of Thoth. Just like me. "What is your name?" I pry. "Alex." He replies. "Alex is a cute name." I reply smirking. He smiles with glee. "What is your name?" he asks. "Cleo." I respond. He eyes me, studying me. Then he sees my Thoth symbol necklace and frowns. "You're the Cleo?" He asks.  
"Yep." I say. "I'm sorry for how I acted." He sighs. I inch closer to him "Its fine." I flap. "What is it you do around here?" I inquire. "I study ancient scrolls in the library." He husks. "I don't like my job, I feel like I can do more, like you Cleo." I move my hand over my mouth, I hold in a weep, but Alex is exactly like me and he doesn't know it. "I do the exact same thing as you Alex. I wish for more as well." I say. "You do what I do?" he lips. I nod. "When do you work?" He asks suddenly. "Um from 7:00 in the morning till 5:00 in the evening." I answer. "I shall move my schedule, so it overlaps with yours, that way we can talk more." He replies.

"Alex thank you but its not needed." I disclose. He frowns and stares at his feet. "No, I want to do this." He replies. He wants to accompany me during my work hours, why though? "Ok fine starting tomorrow you shall work with me." I say finally. He makes a wide grin, clearly happy with the answer he got. "Thank you, Cleo." He thanks. "You should get some sleep." I suggest. He shakes his head horizontally, "Is it fine if I stay here with you?" He asks. "Who says I am going to stay here?" I ask playfully. He sighs and frowns "Right." He states then stands.

"I'm only kidding." I say. He sits down. The end credits for the film come rolling and I look over at the clock. "2:04." I read aloud. Alex nods and leans his head back against the cushion. I lay my head on his shoulder. He doesn't have any complaints, so I rest there. Till 7:00. When I awoke I still saw Alex sitting next to me, my head laying on his shoulder still. "Morning." He smiles, "Has anyone got up and questioned you?" I ask. "Only you, now." He replies. I giggle to myself and stand. I stretch and walk to the bathroom. Inside I brush my teeth and comb my nappy hair. I step out and Alex had stood and moved to the balcony.

He was deciding what to pick when I tapped his shoulder. He whipped around and saw me. He wasn't startled afterwards. He grasps and apple and began crunching. I chose toast and eggs. Breakfast ended quick for us when the rest of the magicians woke at 7:00. We were pushed out of the way and moved to the library.

Me and Alex pick several scrolls to study. Studying was the easy part; the hard part was remembering all the information you had learned from studying. We study about the old gods their habits and beliefs. We studied the kings at a given time and the people they ruled over. We study the geography of Egypt over time, its rivers landscapes.

What felt like minutes was hours. Soon my time was up, and it was 5:00. I dragged Alex out of the cramped library and into the living room. He looks around wondering why I had took him out of the library. "My times up Alex. As well as yours." He nods and stop me from moving. He turned me around. "I am going to my room, after last night and working today I have finally got tired." He yawns.

I nod and turn to walk to the couch but am pulled by him again. "I'll see you tomorrow." He says then kisses me on the cheek. He sheepishly turns and darts away, my face is steamy, and I assume I am blushing, but I smile and sit at the couch.

 **Tell me what you think, of the new character Alex. If this chapter is liked. I may make a separate story with these two characters. Review! :D**


	11. Sleep

**Again, been a while since a post, enjoy the chapter and review :p.**

 **Sadie's POV:**

The night was restless. The big room's tv was on all night. Or at least most of the night. I could slightly hear the banter of two individuals. Nothing I cold understand just muffled noises. "I'll have to check it out in the morning." I moaned. I cover my ears with muffs and think of sleeping. But I just couldn't, so much was invading my mind. My brother, Walt and Kek were a few. I just didn't know what we would do to stop him. Horrible thoughts clouded my mind. 'What if he was the one to bring us down?' I think. I couldn't process the thought, we had beaten every other foe that faced us. What did this guy have?

I felt slightly better about this, but I still couldn't shake the anxiety. The hours sluggishly went by, and sleeping didn't happen. After few hours the noise from the big room fell silent. That was a positive. But I still couldn't sleep. I decided to just sit on the balcony. I summoned a chair and slouched in it. The air was chilly, I could see my breath. "And I'm in a night dress." I tell myself sarcastically.

The wind flows through my dress and upwards. The hair on my arms stands tall and I back arches. Goosebumps run across my arms and legs. It is uncomfortable, but I choose to deal with it rather then to change. I am just frozen on the balcony, contemplating my thoughts. They fill my head again, but I continue to think. 'What strategies could we use?' I wonder. The hours pass and soon its dawn. The sun shines over the top of the skyscrapers in the city. "Ra…" I mumble.

I crawl from my seat and step inside. I move to my bathroom and get ready for the day. Changing into some proper cloths and combing my nappy hair. I put a hint of blush on my cheeks just to seem a little happier than I am. Hiding behind blush seemed like hiding behind a mask but it's the best thing to do. The thoughts from last night weigh heavy on my back, but besides that I feel alright. 'What could this feeling be?' I wonder. I step to the room door and step outside.

I perk up when I see Walt standing in front of my door. "Good morning." He greets. "Good morning." I whimper. Walt doesn't seem to notice my glumness. It doesn't bother me, but I would like to have some comfort. Walt rambles on and on about plans he came up with to use against Kek, I zone out. Barely hearing the words he tells. We arrive in the big room and I decide to eat breakfast before anything. I saunter towards the balcony and pick up some eggs. I lay them on a plate along with some orange juice.

I sluggishly ate my eggs. I drank my juice and Carter approaches. "Is everything alright?" He inquires. I hide behind lies. "Everything is fine." He sits next to me. "What's wrong?" he asks. I glare, "Nothing." I respond coldly. He rolls his and pulls my hand, he tows me to the library and sits me at a seat. He closes the door and kneels next to me. "Sadie, I know something is making you upset." I collapse into his arms. ' _Rather quick to break eh.'_ I sob into his arms, "It sucks to be a magician." I whimper. He nods and responds, "But its who we are." "I don't want to lose you or Walt. We've already loss so much." I cry. He holds me tight and strokes my hair.

"Its fine to be afraid, to worry. Just don't let it get you _this_ down." Carter sympathizes. I nod and grin. "Thanks Carter, that's helpful." He gives a playful grin. "Anytime sis." He hugs me one last time then leaves, he beckons me out and I follow.

On the outside Walt sits, "Is everything alright?" He asks, his brow creasing with worry. "I'm fine Walt." I say. I stroll towards Cleo, searching for any more clues to use. She doesn't notice me and continues to the library with some boy I didn't recognize. I shrug it off and move to Carter. "Any clues to defeating Kek?" I press. He shook his head, "Nothing."

I shy away towards someone, anyone just to start conversation. I speak to the older teenagers. They disclose anything of any help towards Kek. For most of the morning this is what I did. After hours of banter the clock struck, and it was 12:00. I shrugged and strolled to the balcony, ' _time to inhale some food.'_ I think. The thought is silly, yet I like it. I pick up numerous sandwiches and some milk. I inhale the food in minutes and throw away the plate.

I saunter inside and realize I've not done anything all day. I stroll to the practice room and practice my destruction spells. " _Ha-di._ " I say. An explosion occurs in the center of the room and destroys the terra cotta warrior I used as a target. I look at each fragment. "Hmm I want bigger." I exclaim.

" _Ha-di."_ I yell. A larger explosion occurs and destroys multiple terra cotta statues. The explosion is oddly pleasing. I lock my wand and staff away and ramble through the Big House. I end up at my room. I open it and step inside. I read my clock. 4:57. I lay on my bed and exhaustedly nap.

My dream was causal. Just laying with Walt on a couch and watching the teli. This last until something wakes me. "Wails coming from out side my door. The clock read 7:38. I launch out of bed and flung my door open. Flames cover the hallway, it's hard to make it out but I do. When I reach the stairwell to the big room I see what has happened. An attack by Kek. Shadows fly around with wings and snatch people up. Then drop them. One of the older magicians is flung into a wall, I hear cracking. From the wall breaking and his bones shattering.

I grab a lantern and throw it towards a shadow. Not really planning for it to help. The lantern shatters and shines light on a shadow. It disappears. I shrug my shoulders and whip out a flash light form my Duat locker. I shine it upon the shadows and they disappear. I saunter into the bug room and see a shadow reaching for Cleo. She crawls backwards avoiding its claws. I yawn and flash the light. Cleo shudders then rushes to the library along with that boy. My eyes are still tired, and I can't keep them open much. They close by accident. And I snore standing in the middle of a battle.

I snore until I get scratched across the face by a shadow. Blood trickles down my cheek as I'm alarmed. I flip the flash light on with a glare and kill the shadow. Carter is struggling with some demons, his sword barely standing against the axe of a demon.

I whistle at the demon and its shark head turns to me. " _Ha-di."_ I say. The demon explodes, and dust showers the ground. Carter slashes another demon to dust. Walt uses death magic to destroy the rest. Afterwards however he crumbles, exhausted. Everyone collects themselves after the attack. The healers begin to tend to the wounded and I carry Walt to his room. I lay him down and tuck him in. He snores restlessly. And I kiss his forehead.

I step out silently and move to my room. I open the door and collapse. I have one final thought till I'm whisked back to sleep. ' _I sleep a lot.'_


	12. Sewage, A sequel to Catacombs Suck

Sewers, the second smelliest place in the world: Carter

When the demons attacked, they caught all us magicians off guard. I thought for a moment afterwards, why send so many attacks. Of course, this is a battle however one attack a day seemed a bit overdoing resources. Or in this case demons and shadows.

Was Kek beginning to fear us, wanting to exterminate us sooner rather then later. Or was he just getting careless. I felt troubled by this because I couldn't quite figure it out. I decided to have a chat with Cleo. Perhaps she had learned something.

I strolled to the library and opened the door. Cleo sat on the table along with some boy who I had not met. They faced away from the door and didn't seem to notice my entrance. I snuck up from behind, I pat Cleo on the shoulder. She quickly twisted, "Oh hello Carter." She grinned. "Hello Cleo, I was hoping to ask if you had found any weakness to Kek yet?" I inquired. "This is a very repeated process, but yes finally I've found something."

"This finding is purely from your experience with him, not from a book." Cleo began. "He is a force of darkness; his armies are mainly just demons and shadows. Therefore, shouldn't he also be part shadow?" Cleo explain.

I shook my head. "No not necessarily, but I see what your pointing out." I gab. "So, we would have to turn him into a shadow and expose light upon him." I add. "That is the thought." Cleo reply. I nod, "Then its time to search for a magical item with this capability. Where can we find one?" I test. "I would say the closest one would be." Cleo flipped a board revealing a map on the other side. "Here." She points to the Northeastern part of the map.

"Where is that exactly?" I wondered. She paused to check the map again. "That is right near a sewage opening. Right on it actually."

"Oh great, we get to trudge through sewage now." I say sour. Cleo shrugs her shoulders and shoos me out, I trudge to my room and ready up. Gathering spare clothes my Khopesh, and of course a tooth brush. (That last bit was sarcasm.)

I shove all my gear into the Duat and stroll to Sadie's door. I knocked softly then snuck in. She snored atop her bed and I crept. I reached the foot of the bed and yelled wake up. She surly did wake up, then she punched me pretty hard.

"We have a journey. To finally find the item that can help us against Kek." I explain quick. Sadie is still droosy. "When do we leave." She asked barely able to speak. "Now." I smirk. I clutch her arm and pull her out the door. She is already dressed so thank Ra for that. I head to the roof and stop at the ledge.

I have a plan to wake up Sadie. I sit her down and she rolls over. I smile and walk to Freak, I whisper in his ear to catch us. He understands with his natural response of shrieks. I let him out of his cage and he soars into the sky. I hoist Sadie up and then walk over the side of the building. Falling down stories of the building.

Sadie wakes and sees our fall and wails. Right before we touch the ground Freak swept in for the save. Sadie's expression was ghostlike, she was completely pale, and her mouth quivered. I chuckled, "It was just a joke." She doesn't have the strength to punch me, so I feel I'm alright.

The night air is nippy, especially when your flying high in the sky atop a griffin. I look over the side of Freak's mane to see the city of Brooklyn. Few lights glow, it is around 12:00 in the morning after all. I guide myself with Cleo's map to locate the sewage entrance.

It seemed to be about two miles North West of Brooklyn house. The tell Freak to head North West. And then I wait, I turn my attention to Sadie when she finally catches a breath. "Why Carter?" She asks in a small voice. Sadie shows that she truly was frightened from the fall. I respond "Sadie, I was only joking. Maybe it was even good for you. You may realize how important you are and how easy everything can be taken away. I didn't even mean to have a lecture and here I am." I chuckled. I pat her shoulder. "I'm sorry for frightening you." I simplify. She expression changes. Not to better but to worse. She scrunches her face and her eyes are slits. "Don't ever do that again or I will push you off the Brooklyn house." She threatens.

I believe her, so I respond with a wink. "I won't." We soar through the clouds in search of the sewage. We pass skyscrapers, once we reach the waterfront we dive. I nearly skim the water with Freak however I don't. We slow our speed once we near some sort of plant.  
It seemed to be taking the water from of course the sewers and cleansing it to then be released into the ocean. I slide Freak through a few narrow tunnels till we reach the sewers. We hop off the Griffin and strut towards an open door, "Wait here Freak, we will be back shortly." I instruct.

Freak doesn't seem to acknowledge me, but I know he heard. We crack it open just to peer inside. We spot nothing at first, so we open the door fully. No traps or demons, this should be a piece of cake. The clop of our sandals against the cold damp cement beneath bellowed through tunnel.

The quite pitter patter of water dripping to the floor was drowned out by our walking. It took too long but after about thirty minutes we reached what lies at the end of the tunnel. A wall. Me and Sadie stare at each other in utter confusion, "What is it we do?" She thought aloud.

"I'd assume maybe break it." I respond. ' _Ha-Di.'_ Sadie moan. A dim explosion blasts the wall down, and the bricks fall. We step through the rubble and stare into the darkness that lies ahead, the previous tunnel had lights this one however did not. "After you." Sadie chirps, I pull a light from my Duat locker and aim it down the hall. Heading first with Sadie slugging along.

The light from our previous tunnel slowly disappears as we turn a slow curve. All we rely on for light is the flash light I hold. The tunnel continues to curve until it reaches its peak. The point where it can't curve anymore, or it would run into itself, A dimly lit room sit at the end of the tunnel. Lit by candle light the room is dingy and reeks of old papyrus.

At a alter made of stone and designed minimally lay a box. The box was lightly decorated, only a carving of a rose atop the lid. Me and Sadie approach the alter slowly, "It can't be this easy." Sadie murmur. Of course, as she said that a monster launches from a coffin below the floor. The floor cracked open along with the top case of a sarcophagi's.

Wind flows from the floor to blow out the candles. Red beading eyes rise form the tomb, wind gathering and pushing clockwise around it. The eyes rose higher and higher, a large crash like something hitting the ground cracked the floor to the right of us. "Who dare wake me." The thing snarl. I flip my light on for a glance. I aim it towards the eyes. And see that they float in the air. Nothing connected and nothing near them.

"It's a wind spirit." I whisper. The eyes move, searching for us in the darkness. They have to be close to see us. We creep, flashlight pointed at the altar. We take each step even slower than the last, the wind spirit is near the door way. It can't see us or the flash light luckily. We reach the alter and we snag the box. We stride left as the spirit drifts towards us.

"Let's get out of here." I whisper, I see the outline of Sadie nod. We creep to the arch and back to the exit. "Show yourself." The wind spirit growls, we pay no attention to it, its to far back by this point. The pitter patter of tiny little rodents funnel down the tunnel. I don't want to care for them, but they might be some sort of attack.

"Prepare yourself, just in case." I warn. The noise grows louder, I ready my sword. The curve aimed at the tunnel, preparing for a clean slice of anything that lies down the hall. We don't see anything; however little feelings are across all our feet. All over the little critters run, on the walls and even across the roof of the tunnel.

Sadie wails and casts a fireball spell. It ignites a fume of fire and fur. Burning many of the rodents, just not enough. "I hate rats." Sadie grits her teeth. We pay no mind to the body of rat corpses and trudge through the mess towards the exit. Climbing more steps to reach the place we kept Freak.

We climb atop the griffin and sail out the sewers. We head back to the big house, but something peculiar happens. I lean back and black out.


End file.
